Small grains of sand, bentonire, zeolite, pulp for manufacturing papers, and pulp sludge have been conventionally used as an animal excrement treatment material in particular for use indoors.
Such an animal excrement treatment material is desired to be clean and hygienic because it is usually used indoors, and also desired to be easy to be disposed as waste so that cleanness and hygiene may be maintained. However, inorganic excrement treatment materials such as sand, bentonire, and zeolite is likely to be collapsed into powder when used, and further, even if they emit an offensive odor when long time passed after having been used, they cannot be burned because they are inorganic nor be allowed to dump away into a sewer system. For these reasons, small grains made from pulp for manufacturing papers and paper powder has been used because they have good water absorbency and can be burned in spite of their low deodorant property and higher cost.
With increasing demand for coffee drinks including canned coffee and instant coffee, residues which remain after extract liquid has been extracted from roasted coffee beans, which hereinafter are referred to as merely "the residues", have been generated a lot. In addition, since the residues contain a lot of fat, disposal of the residues costs high. Thus, the effective use of the residues solves the aforementioned problem which the coffee beverage industry has as one of its biggest problems.
However, there arises another problem in using the residues. Pet owners do not like the brown color which is the color of the residues. Since an animal excrement treatment material is usually used indoors, the material is required to have a color which can give sanitary feeling.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problem that an animal excrement treatment material is decreased in value as a commodity because of the color which the residues have, namely brown.